bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daichi Kazuhiro
:"The fire that burns for all eternity." - Shadow Rage Daichi Kazuhiro ( 大地和宏, Kazuhiro Daichi ) is a former shinigami captain who had left soul society and is now currently living in Karakura town. He is currently a teacher at Karakura High School. Daichi is known by his monkiers as Kazuhiro of the Immortal Flames ( 不滅の炎の和宏, Fumetsu no honoo no Kazuhiro) and The Flame Emperor ( 炎帝, Entei). He is also a student of former Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, and one of the last few people to have studied under him. Appearance Daichi is a tall man with silver hair and a natural perm, he has reddish-brown eyes. As a teacher Daichi wears a white coat with a shirt underneath and a tie, with black trousers. He also wears glasses when he is teaching. As a Shinigami, he wears the standard Shinigami shihakusho though it is grey in colour and also wears a black armor plate on his chest. He wears a white cloth, similar to a captain's haori. There is no Division insignia visible on it. He carries his zanpakuto by his waist. Personality During his time as a shinigami it was known that he was a ruthless warrior, who relished for blood on the battlefield. He was known as the "White Demon" (白い悪魔, shiroi akuma) due to his silver hair and white coat he wore in battle, which, combined with his impressive capabilities as a swordsman, made him famous among his comrades and struck fear into the hearts of his enemies. After leaving soul society and coming to the human world, his personality has calmed down, as stated by himself, he is now mature than he was before and is considerate of people's feeling and is no longer a blood thirsty warrior. Daichi is a selfless man, constantly putting others before the needs of himself, at the cost of his own reputation. He is also a very reliable, as he is seen constantly striving to fulfill promises of, his friends and his family, regardless of the request or the circumstances. As a teacher he is wise, and is willing to listen to the problems of his students and help them when necessary. He also has a good sense of humor, and is able to interact with his students on good terms. Despite being easy-going he can be strict and stern towards his students. He has picked up some of his mentor’s personality traits, he will usually get angry when some has betrayed his trust and confidence, and can be quite ruthless in battle, fighting with the intent to kill. When in a calm and peaceful state of mind, he carries himself with an air of frailty. He is very loyal to those he trusts such as his family members and friends and takes his duties very seriously. His loyalty is so great that he is willing to sacrifice himself in order to defeat enemies. History Little is known about Daichi's history, except that he was once a powerful and ruthless Shinigami, though his division and actual rank are currently unknown. About twenty five years ago, he ceased being a Shinigami, losing most of his powers. The reason why he left soul society is unknown. After coming to the human world he met with Touko Sonozaki, to whom he requested to make him a gigai that would allows him to live his life as a human, without being discovered by the soul society. He would eventually go on to marry Fumiko Kazuhiro and several years later had a child with her, Ichiro Kazuhiro. Daichi came from district #80 of the North Alley of Rukongai. District #80 was the worst, most lawless region of Rukongai, full of thieves and murderers (whereas area #1 was the most orderly and law-abiding). While residing in District #80, he became proficient in swordsmanship and killed numerous enemies. During his travels outside of District #80, he met with former captain commander of the Gotei 13 Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, impressed with Daichi's skills and potential Yammamoto decided to train the young warrior himself and had taken Daichi in as one of his students. Daichi became one of Yammamoto's students and studied under him, he was taught the four basic forms of Shinigami combat such as, swordsmanship, hand to hand combat, kido, hoho and also knowdlege of the soul society. Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite losing his shinigami powers, Daichi possess superior hand to hand combat skills. He has trained himself in the art of karate, and is extremely well-versed in multiple forms of karate. While it is uncertain how much his skill has declined since giving up his shinigami powers, he is still a dangerous and highly skilled combatant. Daichi is also capable of delivering powerful blows that can smash through Espada-level hierro. After regaining his shinigami powers, he is shown to be a very dangerous hand to hand combatant, as evident from his ability to effortlessly catch a strike from a deceptively fast huge hollow. He is able to smash an Gillian's mask with ease. *'Ikkotsu' (一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch used by Daichi against Kirei. Using this technique, He was able to sending Kirei flying along a city street and into a building, destroying it. *'Sōkotsu' (双骨, "Double Bone"): Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Daichi against Muerte. The attack in one blow can totally destroy an opponent. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: From a young age Daichi has shown to be a highly proficient swordsman, after being personally hand picked by Yammamoto himself and trained, his skills in the said area has greatly increased. Daichi's skill in swordsmanship was said to have been great during his time as a shinigami. With his skills in swordmanship he is capable of defending attacks from two captain level shinigami, and is also able to counter their attacks with great ease. He has shown that he is capable of fightning against a captain level shinigami even without releasing his shikai. His skill in swordsmanship has been shown to be powerful enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike. *'Number One: Nadegiri' (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. Immense Spiritual Energy: As a former shinigami captain, Daichi possesses a considerable amount of spiritual energy. Daichi possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu, capable of making other captain level Shinigami of Touko Sonozaki and Kyosuke Kagami's caliber sweat in fear and paralyses Lieutenant Kurayami Shiki with a simple look. Even Kirei Satoshi openly acknowledges Daichi's power being greatly superior to his own. The releases of his spiritual energy, has the tendency to destroy the area around him, such as the ground directly beneath him. He is quite skilled in hiding his spiritual presence because he feels it is a necessity to hide from others. He has shown an ability to use his spiritual pressure as a weapon as he capable of blasting back most normal enemies with a simple palm thrust, without physically touching them. Kidō Master: Daichi's vast knowledge of Kidō is so great that he can perform them without calling out a name, while retaining its great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. He is also able to produce immensely powerful barriers to protect him from all but the strongest of dangers. He is capable of using level 90 Hadō with no incantation. Daichi has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior beings that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking. During his battle against Shiro, he was able to effortlessly launch his opponent several yards away with a seemingly small blast from his finger similarly to the Kidō spell Shō. He is also shown himself capable of making high-level seals undetected until the trap is sprung. Enhanced Endurance: He is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. Enhanced Durability: Even without his Shinigami powers, Daichi can take severe physical punishment. After regaining his shinigami powers, he was able to take severe physical punishment from a much larger arrancar and still not be affected by it. He has also shown to take an arrancar cero head on and come out with no visible injuries. Immense Strength: Daichi is capable of incredible feats of strength. He is more than capable of fighting evenly against powerful warriors and various other shinigami. During his training with Shiro, his strikes showed enough power to create rather large craters and easily launch the younger fighter several meters away. His strength was so great that he was able to smash a Gillian's mask without much effort, and was able to send a huge hollow flying several yards away. Flash Steps Master: Daichi possesses great skill in the use of shunpo. He is masterful in the art of Flash Steps as a former captain. He notably makes a massive leap in Flash Steps within mere moments to remove Shiro from the battlefield and return almost instantly, commended even by Kirei prior to battle. His ability in flash step allows him to use tremendous speed and reflexes in battle. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he is able to react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. In terms of speed he is able to keep up with Captain-level shinigami's and Espada-level Arrancar's with ease. Zanpakutō This zanpakuto belonged to a friend of Daichi's when he was still a captain of the Gotei 13. His friend die in battle and his zanpakuto was also presumed to have been destoryed as its owner died. But this was not the case, the zanpakuto did not die but became a Toju or Sword Beast, a rampant Zanpakutō spirit. Longing for its master and identity Shirozakura went on a rampage across soul society, it killed several shinigami's and civillian's of the rukongai district, untill it was stopped by Daichi as he felt resposibility for his friends death and took it upon himself to stop Shirozakura. After leaving soul society, he took the broken zanpakuto with him to the human world, he asked Touko to help him reforge the zanpakuto, so he can weild it in the memory of his friend. Touko modified the zanpakuto so that it could now be used by Daichi without the zanpakuto spirit going berserk. Shirozakura at first refused to be Daichi's zanpakuto but after some time later he acknowledged Daichi as his new master and wielder, and was happy to have found a place to belong. Shirozakura (白い桜, White Cherry Blossoms): The zanpakuto takes the form of a white chokuto, a straight sword. The blade is sheathed in its wooden scabbard, the whole sword is white in colour with a black stripe along the middle. The handle and scabbard are both white in colour. The blade itself is durable enough as it can withstand powerfull attacks and still not break. Daichi has stated that he perfers to use this zanpakuto now instead of his own zanpakuto. *'Shikai': It is released by the command "Illuminate the World" ( 世界を照らす, sekai wo terasu ). The shape of the zanpakuto does not change but only glows with a brilliant light. This is a light type zanpakuto Shikai Special Ability: Shirozakura allows Daichi to control and manipulate light from all surrounding sources. Daichi is able to use its abilities with great precision, and is able to use its powers for a varity of uses. He could bend the light around him to become invisible, generate blasts of energy, create force fields and fly. By completly absorbing the light from certain places, he could create areas of complete darkness. *'Falling Lights' ( 落下ライト, rakka raito): By using his zanpakuto he can shoot in succesion many energy beams of light from the tip of the blade or from the blade itself. He used this technique to shoot hundreds of small light beams from the sky or ground, making it look like a rain or showers of lights. This technique is best used to defeat a large number of enemies, and can be deadly when used against a single foe. *'Bending Lights' ( 曲げライト, mage raito): By surrounding the area with bright light, Daichi is able to make himself invisible for a short amount of time, he also uses this to brighten the area around his opponents, disrupting their visual perceptions, causing confusion and decreasing their chance to fight back against attack. With this he is able to fight back while the opponent is dazed or confused. Entenka (炎天下, Under the Blazing Sun): The name of Daichi's Zanpakutō has been revealed. It is a regular katana with a dark brown handle and rectangular hand-guard. He carries his zanpakuto by the waist. He has stated that he does not like using his zanpakuto anymore due to its dangerous powers, and also as it reminds him of his days as a shinigami. It has been said by Daichi that his zanpakuto was one of the most powerfull flame-type zanpakuto's in soul society and that its flames are said to be immortal. Having studied under Yamamoto, Daichi was allowed to absorb some of Ryūjin Jakka's flames due to having a similar type of zanpakuto and as such can summon these flames in battle. His zanpakuto is said to be the successor to Yammamoto's Ryūjin Jakka. *'Shikai': It is released by the command "Purge" ( パージ, pāji ). The release of his Zanpakutō comes with an extreme release of spiritual pressure affecting all in the area, and can be felt for miles upon miles across all of Karakura Town. :Shikai Special Ability: Entenka allows him to control and manipulate several different types of flames. :*'Seinaru Hi' (聖なる日; Sacred Sun): Having absorbed some of the original flames of ryujin jakka, Daichi is able to summon powerful flames similar to ryujin jakka into battle. The holy flames of Seinaru is capable of disintegrate everything and anything that comes into contact with it, with just a smiple wave of Daichi sword, turning it into nothing more than ash and consuming the surrounding landscape in a blazing hellfire, the inrensity of the heat from these sacred flames is hot enough to scorch the sky. Only the most powerful and resilient fighters such as Kagami Kyosuke and Kirei Satoshi can resist it, but even then only indirectly. These flames are powerful enough to fight against two other Espada level arrancar simultaneously. The flames of Seinaru Hi can be controlled with great precision and can be used to attack only specific targets at his own will and he also has power over the intensity of the flames. :Gekido Yōsai (激怒要塞, Blazing Fortress): This ability creates an immense wall of flame that surrounds the target and then forms a huge contained sphere of flame in which to imprison enemies. It is shown to be immensely powerful as it was capable of imprisoning Kirei Satoshi for a significant amount of time. :*'Tenjitsu' (天日; The Sun): An orange coloured flame that allows Daichi to heal his wounds, it can be used at any moment and can heal all physical injuries. It seems to heal smaller wounds in seconds and even fatal injuries over time. This is one of his non-offensive techniques. :*'Taiyō o Shinu' (太陽を死ぬ; The Dying Sun): Anything that touches this flame begins to break down and corrode, even other flames. This is one of his highly offensive technique. This is one of his most dangerous flames as he does not have control over what it can destory, and so rarley uses this technique due to its dangerous properties. When it was first used he was capable of destroying a low-level hollow with one attack. :*'Taiyō o Shahei' (太陽を遮蔽; Shielding the Sun): This ability allows him to absorb attacks and send it back at his opponents. He is able to manipulate the flame and use it as a shield to protect himself from enemy attacks. He either uses the flame to surround himself in a sphere to protect himself from all forms of attack or uses it to create a flame wall to block against frontal incoming attacks. *'Bankai': Entenka Yami no Shita de (炎天下闇の下で, Darkness Under the Blazing Sun): Daichi holds out his Zanpakutō in front of him and shout out bankai, then large surges of energy swells around him. Unlike most of the Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of powerful effect or massive creature, Daichi's Bankai actually changes his sword from a regular katana into that of a Seven-Branched Sword with a black blade. The sword is a 74.9 cm long iron sword with six branch-like protrusions along the central blade. The blade itself is quite durable,capable of withstanding a strong punch from Vergil Oscuro's released form and even a direct hit from Muerte Guerrero's strongest attack, Cero Desaparecer; in both cases, the blade did not break. :Bankai Special Ability: In bankai form Daichi's is capable of using all of the same techniques from his previous shikai form but with one difference. Unlike his shikai form which allowed him to control different coloured and types of flame, in bankai form he is able to use a powerful jet black flame, this black flame enhances all of his techniques due to the fact that the flames are now twice as powerful as before. In addition to the power increase he gains several new abilities. :*'Enhanced Strength': Daichi's Bankai also allows him to further enhance his great strength as shown from how effortlessly blocked a punch from Vergil Oscuro in his released form. He is strong enough to cut through the Vergil's Hierro with relative ease. :*'Hyper-Speed Combat': In bankai form his already impressive speed is further enhanced, he is able to outstrip captain level shinigami in terms of speed. His new speed is great enough, that it also enhances his Flash Step prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse and distract his opponent. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Though already possessing an immense spiritual power, once his bankai is released his spiritual energy becomes much more heavier and dense, flowing throughout the surrounding area. Due to the intense and dense nature of his spiritiual power it is capable of creating a heavy affect on others. *'Gekido Kiba' (激怒牙; Blazing Sun Fang): This technique allows Daichi to fire concentrated black flames from the tip of his sword in the form of a slash or wave, similar to his seinaru hi technique it allows him to destroy anything in his path. The black flames are quite powerful as it allows him to pierce through an released arrancar hierro and can cause severe burns to the body. Daichi has used this technique in a number of ways, such as by slamming his blade in the ground it is capable of creating a large wave of black fire rushing towards the enemy and further destroying anything that becomes enveloped in the flames. By holding his sword vertically and slamming it into the ground a wave of black fire heads toward the enemy. Trivia *Daichi's appreance is based on Sakata Gintoki from the anime/manga series Gintama. *Daichi's theme song is "Death Of Me" by Red. *Daichi's favorite words are "freedom" (自由, Jiyū) and "justice" (正義, Masayoshi) *Daichi's favorite foods are miso soup with eggplant and karaage-fried chicken, while his least favorites are kiwifruit and gratin. Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Former Captain Category:Character